The Two That Were Left
by emmals16
Summary: After the battle with Doflamingo things didn't end like Sabo hoped; with his little brother being fine.


**Okay, so I recently have been watching One Piece. One of the things I realized was how much I freaking love Sabo! I mean c'mon, how can you not like Sabo?**

 **Anyway, I wrote this because I was just sitting around bored and decided to look at some Sabo+Luffy+Ace stuff and was getting all emotional.**

 **And now there's this. I actually was going to add a lot more to this. But, I was gonna leave it up to anyone who enjoys this to decided if you want me to add to it. Up to you. Right now it's depressing-ish.**

 **I don't own OnePiece (obviously) so don't sue me, I'm poor!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

He collapsed to the ground with a loud thud as his head hit. Fighting Doflamingo with boundman and having to use his haki sooner than he knew he could had drained him of all of his energy.

Luffy stared up at the sky as he watched the birdcage recede. He had defeated Doflamingo just in time to save everyone from being crushed by the hellish birdcage. But, now he didn't feel right. Of course he was exhausted. How couldn't he be? But, that wasn't the only thing.

"Oi Luffy?" He heard someone shouting his name in the distance. The man's voice was immediately recognizable even though Luffy had only reunited with him a short time ago.

All sounds around him was echoey. His vision was blurred. He felt like he was in water.

"Luffy!"

He heard footsteps rushing toward him. The pattern of the steps sounded frantic. Like if the man didn't hurry it'd be too late.

"Oi," the blond called trying to catch Luffy's attention as he slid to his knees next to him, "you alright? Can you hear me, Luffy?"

Of course Luffy could hear him, answering was the problem.

"S-Sabo?" He gasped out as blood sprayed his lips.

A worried smile crossed Sabo's face. He had plastered it on as to not worry his younger brother lying before him. Sabo could tell by looking at Luffy that the situation was anything but good. He attempted to put a brave face on, but one face kept popping up in his thoughts.

Ace. His dead friend. His dead brother. And here lay another one of his brothers on what looked like the brink of death. An overwhelming fear swallowed Sabo's heart up. He couldn't let Luffy die here. He couldn't!

"I-I think I . . . pu- pushed myself too. . . far . . ." Luffy struggled to say as he too plastered a smile on his pain ridden face.

"Ya think?" Sabo replied fighting to keep the worry out of his expression.

"But, I . . . won!" This sent Luffy into a fit of coughing.

Sabo flinched as this happened. He didn't quite know what to do. He hysterically searched the surrounding town for anyone who could assist him with Luffy, or could atleast give him some supplies to patch his little brother up.

But he saw no one.

Sabo had to get Luffy to someone himself. He could only hope that Luffy could handle being moved.

"Oi Luffy, it seems most of the people decided to run away." Sabo told the bloodied up boy laying before him as fun loving as he could muster,"That means I have to move you myself, kay?"

Luffy gave a weak nod apparently not being able to talk anymore. Sabo took hold of Luffy's arm and maneuvered it around his neck as gently as he could.

A knot formed in his throat as, for the first time, he felt his brother back in his grasp. He had only spoken to him at the colosseum and after he had kicked Burgess in the face as to keep him from touching the already severely injured Luffy.

It gave him comfort as he could feel his brother again. But, it also made him almost break down at how limp Luffy felt. It was like he was a rag doll.

Sabo felt as his brother apparently tried to stand, but it failed miserably. Blood shot out of Luffy's mouth as his knees buckled and made both boys fall. Luffy because of exhaustion and pain, and Sabo because he realized Luffy couldn't be moved without increasing the damage done already.

Now the two brothers were chest to chest. Luffy recognized it as the same position Ace and him were in when Ace took his last breath and died before him.

"Oi, you still with me, Luffy?" Sabo whimpered.

Luffy made a confirmation sound with his throat. He could feel himself growing more and more tired and was fighting for consciousness.

Sabo realized this as Luffy hung now completely unmoving in his arms. His head resting on his shoulder.

"You better be," Sabo said again as his eyes began to well up, "just don't go to sleep."

"Oi, Sabo?"

The blond was surprised that Luffy was forcing himself to speak. But whatever kept him awake was alright.

"Wha- what is it?"

Luffy took a shuddering breath in, "D-did Ace know you were still alive? Y'know, before he . . ." Luffy was interrupted again with a fit of coughs.

Sabo cringed at the question his dying brother was asking about his already dead brother.

Luffy felt water dripping on his back and Sabo burying his face into Luffy's shoulder.

"Yeah, he did." Sabo answered with a tearful chuckle that sounded more like a mournful cry, "his expression was just as yours was. Full of disbelief. Tears were flying everywhere. We were a mess."

Luffy let a peaceful smile replace his forced one. Ace did know. He didn't die still believing that his oldest friend had been killed. He knew that his two brothers would hopefully meet some day.

"What'd ya talk 'bout?" Luffy asked.

"Well," Sabo started reminiscing on that joyful conversation that went on for what seemed like hours, "he told me all about you. About how you had a good lookin' crew of your very own. You had found some nakama."

Luffy closed his eyes still listening, but unable to keep them open. He had his thoughts quickly go to his nakama. He hoped they were all alright. He trusted that they were but was unable to keep himself from worrying.

He also thought about the fact that Ace never mentioned this to him in Arabasta was strange. This is one of those things you don't keep secret. Luffy would've been ecstatic if he had found out his other brother was alive and well.

"He said he wanted me being alive to be a surprise. So,we planned to . . ." Sabo buried his face deeper into Luffy's shoulder.

"We planned to have us three meet up somewhere after he finished his business with Blackbeard." Sabo choked out.

Luffy could feel Sabo shaking. He wondered if this was what it was like for Ace. Having someone crying into your shoulder as you forced yourself to stay awake long enough to speak you dying words. And Sabo, he most likely felt as Luffy did. As though it was his own fault that it was happening. Like he wasn't strong enough.

"Oi . . . S-Sabo . . ."

Sabo gave a questioning sound with his throat unable to stop his tearfulness.

"Thank you . . . for still being alive . . ."

Sabo's head shot up from Luffy's shoulder as he heard people in the distance yelling. They sounded as though they were searching for someone.

"Oi, Luffy hold on. Someone's coming!" Sabo ordered his brother as he tried to focus on the approaching figures. He didn't really recognized them. One had mossy-green hair with three swords strapped to his waist, another had a long nose that stuck out more than anything, and the last was a cyborg man with turquoise spiked hair. Was this Luffy's crew?

"Luffy?" The swordsman called suddenly seeing them. Judging by the shocked expression on his face Sabo assumed that this was indeed members of Luffy's crew.

A feeling of hope sprouted in Sabo's heart, "Luffy, I think your crew's coming . . . Luffy?" Sabo maneuvered himself so he could look at his still brother's face.

His stomach dropped at what he saw. Luffy's eyes were closed and he had a peaceful smile on his face. His younger brother was so pale that he look like he could be a ghost.

"Oi, Oi, Luffy?" Sabo said as he tapped the prone boy's upper arm lightly.

"Oi, who're you?" The man with the long nose suddenly shouted.

"Luffy, wake up . . . c'mon."

When no response was made Sabo closed his eyes and placed his forehead of his younger brother's.

"Please . . ."


End file.
